


A Haunting Past

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snapelyholidays, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering the past is one thing, but living with it is another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haunting Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 Snapelyholidays exchange. Thanks to Irana and Eeyore9990 for their beta skills and assistance.

He wasn't hiding, Severus told himself, as he lifted the bottle of aconite oil, readying the dropper to dispense the set amount into the potion. Softly counting out the drops, he watched them dissipate on the surface of the gently bubbling mixture, each splash forming an aura of colour before blending into the tincture. He was busy, he thought, continuing the conversation with himself. As he brewed, he became lost in his thoughts, in the moment and in the last time that he'd tried to experiment with this ingredient.

* * *

Setting aside the oil and taking up his stirring rod, Severus eased the glass wand into the cauldron, slowly stirring the mixture anti-clockwise with one hand as he raised the flame with his wand in the other hand. He began counting once more, this time the rounds of the stirring rod, still trying not to brood on what he'd done to _her_. 

Merlin, she'd been angry with him, and he'd thought it had ruined the carefully crafted friendship that they had managed to build over the years. Why _that_ word in particular had rolled off his tongue that day still boggled his mind. Although, when faced with Potter, his goons and that _Lupin_ , it was a miracle that he'd not spilled out anything else. 

Thankfully Slughorn was so full of himself and that little "Slug Club", he never minded when Severus wanted to practice after class or on the weekends. He never went home at the hols either, so he often had the empty classroom to himself and his thoughts. Thoughts of Lily and how he'd almost botched up their friendship, even if that toerag Potter thought it to be something more. 'Oh, yes, sweet revenge, that.' Severus grinned, especially if Potter thought Lily was spending her free time cozying up to him. 

The potion began to thicken and Severus drew the stirring rod out of the cauldron, making a notation in his book about stirs and the proper way to distill the monkshood flowers to make the aconite oil. 

The door to the classroom slammed open, causing Severus to jump and scratch ink across the margin of his book. He looked up, ready to give the idiot that had interrupted him the rough side of his tongue, then swallowed all thoughts of malice as Lily walked through the door. She narrowed her eyes at him, then flipped her hair back over her shoulder as she walked toward his table. 

Severus simply stared at her, once again stunned by the simple beauty of her, even though he was fast learning that both men and women were something to be enjoyed. His former prefect, Lucius Malfoy, had graciously put the idea in his head before he'd left Hogwarts and promised Severus that the Dark Lord always made the desires of his followers come true. 

The look on her face was almost enough to send him running, but Severus stood his ground. "Evans." 

"Snape."

"Hello, everyone!"

Severus and Lily jumped as Slughorn entered the room, both staring at him as if they'd both been caught out doing something wrong. "I know my best student won't mind helping out a fellow Gryffindor with some make-up work."

Severus groaned, seeing his quiet Saturday afternoon go flying out the magical windows of the dungeon as Lupin walked in the door.

Lily nodded. "Of course, Professor. I don't mind helping Remus."

"Wonderful! Take five points for Gryffindor, Miss Evans, for being such a helpful young lady."

Lily beamed at Slughorn and winked at Remus.

Slughorn turned and began walking out of the classroom, throwing one last directive over his shoulder. "Don't forget to clean up after yourself, Snape."

Severus rolled his eyes and looked down at his book, trying to make out the notes he'd just been writing before Lily had entered. If she wanted to play with _dogs_ , then that was none of his business. However, he just couldn't help himself and sneaked a glance at the two of them from out of the corner of his eye.

Lily and Remus had set up their cauldrons, and a book to share all on the table right next to his, an alkaline base gently simmering under a bluebell flame. They walked back and forth, in and out of the supply cupboard, softly chatting with one another.

Severus shook his head, trying not to wonder just how long Lupin would be, and if there would be the slightest chance he would get to spend any time with Lily. Alone. To remind her that he was still the same person he'd always been, even though his friends had broadened his horizons, just as hers had.

"Severus... might I borrow your silver knife?"

Blinking and turning toward the sound of the quiet voice, Severus stared at Lupin. He'd not ever paid all that much attention to Lupin. Especially not since the night of 'The Incident', but never really before then either, so he inspected him at will. 

Lupin was pale but there was a slight bit of colour to his cheeks. His light brown hair was long, dishevelled, and curled at the ends that teased his pale neck. Fading red lines ran down his cheeks and throat into the collar of his robes, not so much marring his features but changing them from classically handsome to a more ruggedly good looking. Severus recalled that the full moon hadn't been but a few days ago and was struck by how close Lupin was in relation to him. He prided himself on not running, screaming from the room, giving the others another reason to terrorize him.

"Sev... are you going to give him the knife or not? I can't find mine, and we need it for the sopophorous beans."

Severus startled at Lily's question and turned to look at her. She gave him a look and Severus sighed, pulling out his knife and handing it to Lupin, handle first.

"Thank you, Severus."

"Do remember to clean it properly before you return it, Lupin." Severus sneered, not looking at Lily as he bent his head to his book once more.

"Ta ever so for being such a prat, Sev," Lily murmured and picked up one of the beans and handed it to Lupin. "Now, Remus, cut up the sopophorous beans before adding them to the cauldron."

Severus raised his head at Lily's instruction, a look of horror on his face as he watched Lily and Lupin.

"Awfully shriveled little things, aren't they?" Remus commented as he placed the edge of the knife on the center of the bean, then chopped downward.

"No!"

Lily and Lupin looked up at Severus's shout and the bean shot off of the cutting board. It went flying straight across the table, headed right for the experimental draught that was brewing in Severus's cauldron.

Severus began to back away from the table and watched the bean drop into his cauldron with a sickening plop. Silence fell over the room as Severus arched a brow, waiting to see if there would be an explosion. Nothing happened and Lily moved closer to see if there was going to be a reaction. Lupin followed.

"What were you concocting?"

The potion gurgled and turned a acidic green color.

Severus grabbed her arm "None of your busi-- "

"Look out!" Lupin called out, trying to push Lily and Severus away from the table.

A small mushroom cloud puffed up from the top of the cauldron, then the entire contents were belched out, covering Severus, Lily, and Lupin with the thick, gelatinous mess. The room spiralled to black as Severus's eyes closed.

"Sev?"

"Severus?"

Severus opened his eyes and sighed as the green goo ran down in a thick strand off his hair and fell to the floor. The blob vibrated and as Severus watched it, he felt as though his own body was wriggling in time.

"Ew!" Lily cried then began to giggle as she looked at Severus. "Y-y-your... hair..."

Lily's laughter skated across Severus's skin, and he fought not to close his eyes and revel in the sheer pleasure of the sensations her voice was causing. He smiled beatifically at her.

"Hot!" Lupin waved his hands around, flinging ruined potion and cutting into Severus's potion-induced bliss.

"Did you think it would be anything but, Lupin?" Severus snarled. "Thank Merlin you at least look good whilst you are being so bloody stupid." He grabbed Lupin's arm with his other hand and shook him. "Stop making a bigger mess."

The vibrating feeling intensified as his fingers closed around some of the potion that had spilled on Lupin's skin and it rubbed against his own. A charge seemed to jump from his own skin to Lily's, then again to Lupin's, and he wondered vaguely if they too noticed it.

Lupin stared at Severus, glancing back and forth between his face and Severus's fingers wrapped around his arm. "You think I'm goo-"

"No. Now, hold still. I want you--"

Lily shrieked and pointed at Severus. "I knew it! I _knew_ it! There had to be a reason why you were following Potter and his idiot friends around, and it wasn't just because of me, either!" She cackled and turned to Lupin. "Not that you are an idiot, Remus; I know it's mainly the other three whose brains are in their trousers."

Severus shook his head then snorted. The entire situation was suddenly becoming very comical, and yet, all he could do was just stand there and _feel_.

Lily stuck her tongue out at Severus. "You aren't immune to it, either, Sev! At least you kept your hands to yourself. Potter's always mooning after me, and I've already told him no more times than I can count."

Severus and Lupin blinked at Lily. _Bloody hell_ What had she just said? He decided he really didn't give a damn about what she had said, who he was with, what was happening, or why it was happening, just so long as it continued to happen and felt _so_ fecking good.

Lily continued to stare at Lupin and Severus. "Oh, please! It's all about sex! Don't tell me you hadn't considered it. I mean, Black is the biggest _dog_ around. He's always chasing after Marlene!"

Remus nearly choked and Severus arched a brow, wondering if Lupin was well as Lily stomped her foot, continuing her tirade. The vibrations from him seemed to speed up, as had Lily's, but he'd be arsed if he cared at this particular moment in time. Idly, he hoped he'd remember enough of the scene this afternoon to add in the details to his potions journal.

"I swear! Boys are bloody blind to the fact that girls are more than a pair of mmph--"

Severus jerked Lily forward, wrapped his arms around her and pressed his mouth to hers. He watched her beloved green eyes widen then close as she sighed and leaned against him. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and gently probed at her lips with his tongue. She opened to him, and he slid his tongue across hers, tasting her for the first time.

He felt her hands clench in his robes, and dropped his arms, beginning to back away from her, when another set of arms wrapped around them both. Lifting his head, Severus opened his eyes and saw Lupin kissing the back of Lily's neck. She moaned softly, her fingers still tightly wrapped in his robes. Her head was bowed forward, resting on his chest, the auburn hair parted and revealing the soft, pale skin.

Severus reached up, gathering Lily's long tresses out of Lupin's way just so he could watch. Lupin looked up, his eyes dilated as he met Severus's gaze. "I suppose that's one way to shut her up."

Severus smirked. "Indeed. One I'd never tried before."

"Her is still here, and she dislikes being talked about in that manner." Lily tugged on Severus's robes and leaned her head back on Lupin's chest, looking up at Severus. She giggled as she reached up and touched him gently on the nose. "Since we are on the subject and you have both decided to cozy up to me so nicely..."

Severus groaned, sensing the question that was about to come to her lips. "No, it is not an indication of size..."

"Damn!" Lupin muttered, his hands running down Severus's arms and crossing them over Lily's shoulders.

Lily laughed again and reached for Severus's robes. "I think he's lying, Remus; I know I definitely felt _something_ when he grabbed me."

Lupin let go of her and made to move around Severus. "Really? Do tell, love."

Severus sucked in a breath while Lily's fingers made quick work of his robes. He closed his eyes as her delicate fingers grazed over his skin and leaned back into Lupin when he molded his body to Severus's back. Warmth surrounded him. Lily pressed herself against his chest and Lupin's arms came around his chest to rub on Lily. Sighing, he raised his arms, wrapping them around Lupin's neck and tangling his fingers in Lupin's hair.

Breathing deeply, Severus inhaled the scents of them both before tipping his head back and bringing Lupin's mouth to his own. Lupin bit at his lips, and he could dimly hear Lily's voice encouraging them while her hands continued to do away with his clothing. The chill air in the dungeon kissed his skin when she stepped away. He moaned softly as gooseflesh pebbled up all along his body, and Lupin's hot tongue ran along the back of his neck.

Severus opened his eyes to see Lily swishing her wand at the door. She pulled on the knob, making certain, then turned back to him, smiling widely as she dropped her robe to the floor. Stepping out of the pool of cloth, she sashayed her way across the room, reaching out to him.

Taking Lily's hand, Severus pulled her close once more and kissed her again. His hand roamed over her back, rubbing a soothing circle over the starched fabric of her blouse, and then he gave it a tug, pulling it free of her skirt. She stepped back and began to unknot her tie, and Severus watched as her undergarments were exposed. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but to have it confirmed like this was breathtaking.

Lupin's hands weren't idle. His own robe lay in a heap on the stone floor along with Severus's, and he rubbed himself up against Severus's back. He reached around Severus's waist and stroked Lily's stomach with one hand while the other dipped into Severus's pants. Just as Severus laid a hand on one of her breasts, Lily's eyes fluttered closed and she arched her back, bowing her body toward their hands.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Lupin murmured across Severus's ear. He sucked Severus's lobe between his teeth and nibbled on the soft skin. Severus drew in a breath, his entire body shuddering as he exhaled and nodded. He thrust his hips forward into Lupin's fist and reached back to pull Lupin around for another kiss. His skin-- his entire body-- sang with the sensations of their touch and he revelled in it, soaking up the attention. A small part of him sounded off, trying to remind him that this would never happen under normal circumstances, but he pushed it aside and enjoyed the ride for however long it lasted.

Lily giggled again and bent, gathering up the robes then tossing them into a pile before kneeling on them. "Thank you," she murmured softly. "I have an idea." She gave Severus's pants a tug then leaned forward, grasping his cock and blowing across the tip. Looking up at the two of them, she grinned. "I'll stay right here, and Remus can have you, Severus. You both look rather comfortable right where you are."

Severus moaned, pulling away from Lupin long enough to look down at Lily. He nodded and threaded his fingers into her hair, then guided her forward to his prick. Watching as Lily licked her lips, he tried not to move as she carefully wrapped her hand around his shaft. He shuddered when she stroked him, her palm warm and tight as she gently eased back his foreskin then placed a light kiss on the exposed crown of his cock.

Lupin drew in a breath as he watched over Severus's shoulder. "Merlin! You did lie, Severus, and now Lily's going to have all the fun."

Severus snorted and turned his head, eyeing Lupin for a long moment. "It truly is a good thing you are easy on the eyes, Lupin."

Lupin made a face and Severus pulled him closer, nipping at his mouth.

"I do hope that means you're going to fuck now," Lily muttered.

Severus pulled away and looked down, staring at Lily as she shoved one hand underneath her skirt. He worked one foot under the hem and flipped her skirt back to watch her fingers as they worked feverishly between her legs. Smirking, he bent and scooped her and the pile of robes up from the floor, and twisted his body to deposit her on one of the work tables. "Oh yes, we'll fuck, all right. Just as soon as I can get inside of you."

Lupin moved, and once again molded himself to Severus's back while Severus bent his head to Lily's groin. He knelt behind Severus, spreading his arsecheeks. A few whispered words and Severus had to restrain himself from neglecting Lily altogether as Lupin's tongue slid between his cheeks. The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt before and he pushed back on Lupin's tongue, widening his stance for balance.

Lupin struggled with his own pants, stepping out of them and reaching down to stroke his cock as he whispered another spell. He glided the resulting slickness over himself, then carefully rubbed the tips of two fingers over the opening to Severus's body. He reached in between Severus's legs and wrapped a hand around Severus's dick, sliding his fist down the generous length.

Groaning, Severus canted his hips into Lupin's hand and pressed back against his fingers. He bent back to his task, licking and sucking lightly on Lily's clit.

Lily writhed on the table, spreading her legs wide and pushing down on her thighs as she arched up to meet Severus's mouth. Panting, she threaded her fingers in his hair, pressing his face down. "Yes! Now, Gods, Severus!"

Severus straightened and pulled Lily to the edge of the table, and Lily wrapped her legs around his waist. He fisted his cock and held himself steady as he pressed against her, sinking into her slowly. Heat surrounded his cock, and he closed his eyes when he felt her tightly squeezing him.

Lily moaned and Severus opened his eyes as he felt himself being pushed over Lily. He sank deeper into her and groaned when he felt Lupin's slick fingers pressing against his arse. Lily grabbed his face, smashing their mouths together as he felt himself being opened by Lupin's fingers. The sensation was odd, and as Lily sucked on his tongue, he leaned back against the pressure.

"Merlin, you're tight!" Lupin's voice sounded strained to Severus's ears. He drew back from Lily's mouth and licked his lips, canting his hips to ease out of Lily as he continued to push against Lupin's fingers. He was suddenly shoved forward into her as Lupin grabbed his hip. Lily arched up and wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing Severus to lie on top of her in a bent position.

"Perfect!" Lupin's fingers slid inside of Severus quickly then, and Severus drew in a breath. Lupin's fingers moved, seeming to roll and stretch his arse. Severus could do nothing but _feel_ and bent his head to Lily's chest, arched his body and thrust into her again. Moving back against Lupin's fingers while they drove in and out of his arse, Severus cupped one of Lily's breasts and bought the peaked nipple to his mouth, sucking hard as he canted his hips.

Lily cried out, tightening her legs around Severus and moving up to meet his movements. Grunting as Severus's teeth bit into her skin, she tugged on his hair.

"Hold still for a mo, then Severus, I want you to push back on me."

Severus stopped and looked down at Lily. She reached up and pulled his face back down, just as Lupin withdrew his fingers from Severus's arse. Severus bit his lip and closed his eyes as the blunt pressure of Lupin's cock replaced his fingers. A cool slickness eased the burning sensation and Lily stroked Severus's face. "Sev... look at me..."

Severus opened his eyes, staring down into Lily's green ones, losing himself in the sensations of her fingers on his cheek. Lupin's cock continued to press into his arse and his nails dug into Severus's hip. Lupin pulled back on Severus, easing him out of Lily's cunt then shoved both of them forward as he seated himself fully in Severus's arse. He moved both of them as one and thrust in hard, again, scooting Lily over the top of the table.

Lily arched her back, mumbling out nonsense as Lupin fucked her through Severus. Severus hung on to Lily, pushing his arse back into each one of Lupin's thrusts as he was shoved forward into Lily. He soon matched Lupin's rhythm, rocking back and forth in time with him.

Lupin growled and thrust hard one last time into Severus, and he felt the added heat of Lupin's come filling him then running down his leg as Lupin withdrew. Severus shoved into Lily once, twice and then a third time before pulling out of her as well and stroked his cock until he came, spending himself over her stomach.

Lily bowed her back, jumping as each spurt of come landed on her skin. Reaching down between her legs, she spread them wide and pressed her fingers to her clit. Rubbing just the tips of her fingers, hard, back and forth over the sensitive bit of flesh, she shuddered and sighed, her body jerking with the aftershocks.

Severus panted and sagged against the table, staring down at Lily as she lay spent on the table. His body still hummed from the reactions the explosive potion and the sex had caused. Stumbling back, he summoned his wand and pants, pulling the latter on as he sat down on a stool.

The scent of sex and ruined potion filled the air, and Severus wrinkled his nose as he looked around the room. Lily stepped into his field of vision, dragging Lupin with her. Severus arched a brow as he eyed them.

"I do hope this means you are coming to your senses?" Lily asked quietly and reached out to touch Severus's face.

Severus leaned into her touch and smirked. "When it comes to you, I have no sense."

Lily smiled at him, bending forward to press her mouth to his. Severus closed his eyes as she gently kissed him. He breathed in her scent, and Lupin's when Lily's lips were replaced by his. He sighed and committed each one's taste to memory.

* * *

He opened his eyes and stared into an empty classroom. Severus looked up at the clock on the wall. It was late, and he'd missed dinner. Again. Merlin! Dumbledore would be angry and he found that he really didn't care. He pushed away from the work table, shaking the memory from his head. He picked up the aconite oil and looked at the shimmer in the candle light. It seemed all too fitting that the past would come back to haunt him now that Lupin was returning to Hogwarts to teach.


End file.
